Transcendence
by Peanut-Butter-Bandit
Summary: AU Medieval-ish. Elsa is FemaletoMale and Anna is MaletoFemale transgender. The transgender thing isn't much of a focus for the whole story, though there are parts. Aside from that, Elsa is raised by the Trolls somewhat and develops the ice powers and is Bad A s. Essentially a what would happen if the trolls weren't so cryptic and trained Elsa some. Knight!male!OP!Elsa (renamed)
1. What a Good Boy

Summary: AU Medieval-ish. Elsa is femaletomale and Anna is maletofemale transgender. I do like Elsa as is, but I am ftm so I wanted to write such a character. (And I've read lots of knight!Anna stories already. The transgender thing isn't much of a focus for the whole story. It is at the beginning a little and there will be parts, but) Aside from that, Elsa is raised by the Trolls and develops the ice powers and trains to be a knight and returns to the castle in his teens to learn to be the crown prince. Elsa is bad ass. Elsanna… un-related (you'll see). It's true love, what can ya do? Not really planning smut, just fluff.  
 _-Summary changed upon advice of anonymous guest. 'Twas a reasonable request, so voila._

Chapter 1: What a Good Boy

 **AN: I don't own Frozen… Hope you enjoy this AU**

 **I write, but this is promising to be a pretty big job. I'm side-writing an original novel as well so. Tell me if something seems off. I'm trying to keep the characters true to the movie but also still incorporate the AU elements. It's not really hard with Anna, because the end result is the same Anna as movie Anna basically. Elsa's hard and probably will end up a little ooc. I'm also trying to write a different experience from the one I am experiencing with being transgender because there's different circumstances and yeah.**

 **I wanted fantasy trans characters and can't seem to find the stuff I'm looking for so… if it's not written then you gotta write it yourself right? Thus Transcendence was born. I'd love reviews with advice or inputs or whatever. I'd also love if someone wanted to Beta for me. I am writing as I go for this, soo… I'm going to do my best to stick to a schedule but that might not happen.**

"Hey Elsa… can I tell you something?" Andrew asked from her doorway; he actually looked worried.

"Of course, Andy," Elsa replied, she was getting ready for bed but it was still early for sleep.

"Um… I … What's it like being a princess?" he settled on asking.

Elsa looked at him, trying to figure out what prompted the question, "Well, it's a lot of dresses and 'acting like a lady' and manners and learning about how to be lead in dancing and how to dress and I've been told there's a corset thing that I'll have to wear later. It's … I guess not that bad. Boring most of the time, and uncomfortable. What's… what's it like being a prince?"

"But all of the princess stuff sounds fun, I like dresses and I wanna be like mom when I grow up. All pretty and …" he trailed off like he didn't know how to word the next part, "Well, being a prince isn't all that great either. There's stuffy suits and learning about chis- shiv- civalry," "Chivalry?" Elsa interjected. "Yeah, that… and battle strategies. I got to learn about sword-fighting which was cool, but the armor is heavy and I like archery better. I have to learn to dance too, the other part from yours. I dunno."

"That all sounds so fun too, I… I want to grow up to be a prince and a knight and … like Dad and all… I heard the maids talking about awful stuff that'll happen when I get older, like bleeding and birth. I don't want to bleed…" Elsa tried not to sound scared and horrified, but judging by Andrew's eyes she didn't quite succeed.

"I know, I'll have the baby for you! I want to have babies. Do you have to bleed to have babies? That part doesn't really sound fun, it sounds dangerous. I can be the princess and you can be the prince and then we'll both be happy!" Andrew's eyes had lost some of the shock and were just wide with excitement.

"That's a great idea! How do we tell Mom and Dad though? Do we need new names? Am I going to be Andrew and you be Elsa? Oh, I know, Mom wanted to name you Anna if you were a girl. I heard her and Dad talking about it," Elsa said.

"I like Anna! I'll be she now and wear pretty dresses and you can be he and … I dunno what kind of name would be good…" Anna's excitement petered out at the final realization.

"Okay, Anna. I… I don't know a good name either. Maybe I can ask Mom and Dad. I can think about it tonight at least. You're a pretty princess already too. Do you want one of my old dresses?" Elsa walked towards the closet.

Anna nodded and Elsa got one that was small enough for her and handed it over, "Alright that one should fit. I'm tired though, Anna. We can talk more tomorrow."

Anna grinned widely and held the dress up in front of her before heading out of the room at an almost-run, "I love it, thanks Elsa! Nighty night!"

"Night, Anna," Elsa called out after her and collapsed into the bed. _I'll have to practice saying Anna and using the right pronouns, since it's still new. I wonder…_ Elsa imagined his father saying something about him. _'Elsa is a good prince, I'm proud of him.' That did feel nice. The name is still off though, it doesn't feel right. What kind of name would be good? I don't really feel like an Andrew. I also don't know what names Mom and Dad were thinking of for me besides Elsa. I do kind of like Elsa, it's unique. It's also not me though. I wonder what it'll be like to grow up to be a boy… I want to be a good king. I already like strategy and that kind of stuff. What about… Konge?_ Elsa snickered to himself over that name. _Not that one. Huh. I'll think about that later. I wonder what kind of princess I'll meet when I'm older. I'll be dashing and gentlemanly and chivalrous. I'll lead her in a dance and win her heart. I'll be a great warrior too, and defend her honor and fight for her hand._ Elsa might have been reading too many novels from the library. _I'll fight a dragon, that might be hard because it's fire and I'm ice, but I'll win. Maybe I'll have to rescue the princess from the dragon and she'll give me a kiss on the cheek for my bravery and …"_ Elsa drifted off to sleep.

Elsa did all of those things in his dreams that night. He had just gotten to the best part of the dream, where the princess was about to reward him with a kiss on the cheek, when something landed on his chest.

# # # #

"And-Anna," he hissed, still a little unfamiliar with the name and startled from sleep.

Anna rolled onto her back and threw her arms wide, "The sky's awake, so I'm awake," she said dramatically.

"Go to bed, Anna," Elsa replied, swatting at Anna's hair which was just growing out and was in Elsa's face, wanting to fall back into the dream.

Anna paused, smiling mischievously, "Do you… wanna build a snowman?" She knew Elsa loved to just as much as she did.

Elsa gave up on sleep his eyes alight with similar mischief to Anna's, opting to push Anna away a little to sit up, "Yeah, come on!"

The duo slid from the room on stocking feet to the ballroom.

That was the scariest night of Elsa's life. Anna and he had fun at first, building a snowman and then playing more with Elsa's ice powers. Then they played 'Towers' and Anna had been jumping faster than Elsa could make the snow towers and Anna had gotten… hit, in the head. By his powers. Elsa ran over to her immediately, shaking her and calling her name, but she wasn't responding and so Elsa screamed for his parents and went back to screaming Anna's name. The winter wonderland from before seemed to reflect Elsa's distress and was icy and freezing. That's how their parents found them.

From there Anna was picked up by the King and all of them got on horseback and headed at a fast pace away from the castle. Elsa had no idea where they were going and was really only paying attention to the still form of Anna as he cried. Elsa seemed to be the only one surprised when they stopped in a clearing below a lot of boulders and the King set Anna down.

"Pabbie?" the King called, and a boulder from the top rolled down and unfolded. Elsa watched as the rock-man knelt by Anna and felt her forehead.

"He will be fine, it's good that it's not the heart. The heart is hard to change, but the head … can be persuaded," the rock-man, Pabbie, said the last part with a shrug.

As Pabbie went to get some supplies to help Anna the King turned to Elsa, "Now, how did this happen and why were you calling Andrew Anna?" he said sternly.

Elsa thought a moment before deciding this could probably not get any worse and he wanted to tell them anyway, "Well, Andrew is Anna, she wants to switch bodies with me so she can be the princess and I can be the prince," Elsa said in a rush, "Then I guess Anna couldn't sleep and so she woke me up and wanted to build a snowman so we did that and she started jumping and I couldn't make the towers fast enough and she… I…" Elsa dissolved into tears.

The King and Queen shared a glance. "You know you're supposed to be careful with your powers… Why would you want to switch bodies though?" the Kind replied, trying to understand.

Elsa was relieved since the King didn't seem to be angry very much, just worried, "Well, Anna's a girl and so she wants a girl-body which I have and I'm a boy and I want a boy-body which she has," Elsa said matter-of-factly.

Pabbie coughed at that moment, he was ready to help Anna and wanted their attention. He grasped a crystal around his neck and touched her forehead, memories of every time Elsa and used the powers were displayed and changed, "I remove the magic, but don't worry, I leave the fun."

Anna's eyes fluttered and Pabbie smoothed over her forehead and she seemed to just go back to sleep, "It is easier this way," he said the last part towards Elsa. He addressed Elsa directly then, "I had something to say to you but I feel now that there might be something else to do here."

The King looked confused, "What are you wanting to do to my daughter? I thought we were just going to discuss the powers next?"

Pabbie looked solemn, "I feel that there is more required here. Come child, let us see what is contained in your soul, if your father is allowing?" he said the last part as a question. The king wordlessly waved in an affirmative motion and Pabbie led Elsa up the levels of boulders to a little bed of moss. "Sit child, and hold this. I want you to search your soul and try to find yourself," Pabbie gave her a crystal from the necklace and turned away.

Elsa sat cross-legged on the moss and held the short but thick crystal with both hands, closing his eyes and meditating. He focused on clearing his mind, and after that task was done he waited in the snowy field that was his happy place. Eventually a single snow-flake drifted down from the sky. He suddenly knew that he was supposed to follow it, and as it floated away on a breeze he did so. The snowflake started to climb up a slope and Elsa scrambled to follow it. The snowflake and Elsa kept going up and up until Elsa recognized the top of the North Mountain, or at least what he thought it looked like. The snowflake stopped and hung in the air.

"Hello," a sudden voice said and all the snow and mountain seemed to say it as well.

"Uh, who is it?" Elsa was kind of scared now, even though he knew he couldn't be hurt here.

The snowflake started floating softly to the ground, growing as it did. It started to flip through many shapes very quickly. Elsa thought he saw a bear and a horse and a stag before it settled on a white wolf. Or he thought it settled, because it flashed very quickly into a large shape that looked like maybe a dragon of all things before returning to the wolf. Somehow Elsa understood that the wolf shrugged, "I thought I'd try the last one out just in case. Greetings young one. I didn't expect you to visit me so soon."

"You talk?! And who are you? Why am I the young one if you're me too? I thought I was looking for my soul," Elsa talked quickly.

The wolf chuffed, "I do talk. I am your soul, you did find me. And I am you and you are me; that is true, at least partially. However, I am… a little older than you which is hard to explain."

"Huh, okay. Then why am I supposed to talk to you? I think that's what I'm supposed to be doing," Elsa pondered.

"You are indeed supposed to talk to me. We're going to find your true self. The trolls want to help you, and so the crystal they gave you called me to guide you," the wolf stated, "I am a reflection of the winter in you."

"Why would I reflect winter? Is that because of my powers? So I'm a wolf, I guess. What's my true self like, how do I know?" Elsa was almost mumbling, feeling disheartened by a daunting task like finding himself.

"Well my name is Fyrste, and yes, you are like a wolf. An alpha wolf, a leader. Your true self should not be that hard for you to find right now, at least not with me to guide you. Your true self is all of your qualities and is a representation of your heart and mind. We'll look through your memories to find the parts of your whole," the wolf explained gently. After speaking the wolf looked to the sky which was 'awake', as Anna would say, with lights which started to turn into memories.

Elsa and the wolf didn't quite watch every memory from Elsa's 8 years but they watched the defining moments, good or bad. The wolf listed character traits as he saw them, and Elsa wrote them in the snow: dedicated, stubborn, clever, smart, creative, strong, powerful, caring. Those were the main ones, and the wolf explained the lack of more negative traits, "You're young yet to have been embittered by the world, young enough that your soul has not really been changed by life. Later… later it is harder to find the true soul, but you will have to keep in touch with yourself as you age since you are young and still learning about yourself."

Elsa thought that made enough sense. When the memories finished, the wolf had Elsa close his eyes and focus on the words in the snow and what he had learned about himself. When he opened them a boy that nearly mirrored Elsa was standing in front of him, made of the snow where the words had been. His eyes were filled with life and joy.

"Good, good. Remember, you grow and change together for you are one. Stay connected." And the wolf jumped into the boy, disappearing. The boy laughed and made snowflakes hover above his hand. Then the boy blurred and there was the wolf.

"Can I do that? Turn into a wolf?" Elsa wondered aloud.

"Ask the trolls on that one, child. Now follow me back," and the wolf started back down the mountain. The landscape seemed to blur and the journey back was much faster than the journey there. When they reached the familiar field the wolf faded into a snowflake and it landed in Elsa's hand.

"Wait, if you're Fyrste am I Fyrste too?" Elsa asked the snowflake. There was no answer. "I like Fyrste, it fits better than Elsa, though I love my parents," Elsa- no, Fyrste, decided.

Slowly after that Fyrste opened his eyes and awareness of his body returned. Pabbie was looking at him, and seemed unsurprised when he stretched his legs and stood. Fyrste went to give the crystal back to Pabbie, and he took it slowly, "I'll take it for now, but it is yours. I'll see if I can make something for you to keep it close."

Pabbie and Fyrste walked back to where the King and Queen were standing with Anna, who was still asleep. Pabbie's gravelly voice spoke, "I think for Elsa's sake that she should stay here to work to master her power. I see great beauty in it, but danger too. If she stays here it would be easier for Andrew to recover as well. It shouldn't be long, your majesty." Fyrste tried not to wince at how he was referred to, he hadn't exactly said much about it after all. He was very surprised about the offer though, and happy to learn more about his power although he didn't want to be unable to see Anna. He had hurt her though, and didn't want to ever do that again.

The King looked at Fyrste and then back at Pabbie, "If you think it is for the best, and for a short time," he directed the next at Fyrste, "We will miss you and we love you, but you can do this and we believe in you." Fyrste ran to hug them, and then they went back to the horse with the sleeping Anna and left for the castle again.

Pabbie looked to Fyrste now, "I believe we have much to talk about?"

"Uhm… probably."

"Well, go on and tell me what happened, child," the wise-troll said. And Fyrste told him; he described the snowflake, then the wolf and all the animals and the journey, and finally the boy and his new name.

Pabbie looked at him appraisingly, "Fyrste then, a prince, fitting. We will begin training tomorrow, and I shall see if maybe you wanted to shape your heart-stone with me afterward. I don't know about the wolf, there is lore, but I can't guarantee you will be able to learn how or accomplish the transformation. Let's set you up somewhere to sleep." He led Fyrste to the moss bed where he had meditated and motioned to it. Pabbie then went and retrieved another clump of moss where he settled down and turned into a boulder. Fyrste curled into a ball on the moss and meditated until he fell asleep.


	2. Glad You Came

Chapter 2: Glad You Came

 **AN: So I apparently need to familiarize myself with the way works now. It's changed a lot since I've worked on it before this story. (3 years ago, gasp) Anyway, I don't own Frozen. On to the story…**

Fyrste woke up to the sun in his eyes. His head felt full of moss and he realized that he probably only got an hour or two worth of sleep. He rolled over and tried to get to sleep again, since he didn't hear any movement in the vicinity anyway.

# # # #

The next time Fyrste awoke he felt much better and it seemed to be closer to noon. He got up and found that all of the boulders had moved, he assumed they were also trolls like Pabbie. He didn't see anyone around him though, which was odd. He tried to neaten his ball of moss but felt a little silly after a couple of seconds. Feeling hungry, he wandered further over the lip of the circle of ledges. He could see down, so he was hoping something or someone would be over the top where he couldn't. To his surprise he found a boy around his age and… a baby reindeer? There was a little sled too. A motherly seeming troll was fussing over the both of them. Fyrste tried to skirt around and avoid disturbing them but the blond boy waved at him and that was that. The troll turned and smiled widely, "Come here darling! I think I'm gonna keep you too. Pabbie said you were sleeping and I hoped you would come up here when you woke."

"Good morning ma'am," Fyrste said automatically, "I'm Fyrste." He waved back at the other boy, trying to make a good impression.

"I'm Kristoff, this is Sven, and that is Bulda," the boy said, motioning to himself, the reindeer, and the troll in turn.

"Is there food and water?" Fyrste directed his question to Bulda.

"Of course darling. The others are gathering the berries and plants right now. After we teach you boys some more about the woods you can help. But that is later. If you want to clean up or anything you can go off into the woods just a little, there's a stream. You'll hear it before you see it," then Bulda turned back to Kristoff as well, making sure he knew that it was directed to both of them.

"I'll be back then, thank you," Fyrste turned toward the direction Bulda had pointed and walked straight until he heard running water. He leaned down and splashed some on his face and then drank his fill. He decided he wanted to try something with his powers and went to a relatively flat rock away from the water and any plants. _Okay, I'm just going to try to make a reflective surface. My hair is pretty long and I want to cut it. Assuming I have a mirror and then can somehow cut it with my powers…_ He focused on a mirror and ice and pushed with his powers. The result was a slightly transparent but still mostly reflective sheet of ice. _I did it! Now to try … a knife? This might be a bad idea._ He tried to focus on making a knife anyway, with a thin, long blade. He was successful for that too, but it was attached to his hand instead of having a hilt like he wanted. It wasn't cold to him so he wasn't much bothered. He gathered his hair, holding it kind of on top of his head but toward the back. He tried to keep it taunt and then angled the knife so he couldn't accidently cut himself and moved the knife as fast as he could. He got caught a little at the end, and the tug hurt, but other than that it went well and all the hair was roughly the length he wanted. He gave his reflection a roguish grin and decided to try freezing his hair in a style he liked. He focused on parting it from left to right, and that did work. He decided to leave it be other than that, it was relatively short and wouldn't have gotten in his eyes anyway; he just wanted to try. _I look like a real prince! My hair looks kind of like that other boys, Kristoff, actually… I didn't realize that before. My hair is a lot lighter than his though._ Fyrste walked back the way he came with a little bit of swagger in his step, trying to walk like his father. Then he realized he was still holding the knife. _Oh wow. I'm stupid, that was stupid. Why did I do that? I can't melt this!_ He shook his hand vigorously but it didn't seem to help. _Maybe if I focus on stuff that melts ice or is warm? Um, summer… a bright sun… a warm fire… a hug? Hey, I felt something that time! Hugs work? That's weird._ He looked to the knife and it had melted a little. Deciding there was nothing to really lose, he carefully hugged the knife and his hand to himself and pretended he was hugging Anna or his mom or dad. Now that he was still here he was starting to miss them. He looked back to the knife after that distraction to find nothing there. _Haha! Warm hugs are the secret. I won't be able to hug everything I make to melt it, but at least small things. It would have melted after some time too, like the ballroom skating rinks and everything else always has. It's still nice to know I can melt some things faster and without leaving a puddle. That reminds me of something I read in the library about liming? Sub… subliming? Where a solid thing becomes air and skips being a liquid. I'll have to read a lot more when I get back home. Maybe there are other things I can read about and try to do? I really hope Anna's okay. It was an accident, and now I'll be really careful around other people. My powers are useful but dangerous. I never hurt her before that, so I'll make sure it never happens again._ Fyrste resumed walking, he was close now and could hear the low voices of the trolls.

"He's awake, I think he just went to the stream," Bulda was saying.

"Good, he can practice after we have a late lunch. Only for a little bit most likely. I still want to work with him to make a necklace for his heart stone," Pabbie was saying. _I already practiced a little, I wonder if I'll do more of that or something else._

Fyrste walked out of the woods. He was starting to feel hungry now and since Pabbie was there it probably meant that there would be others and food. _I wonder if trolls actually eat or if it's just for Kris, Sven, and me? They do look like they're rocks. Rocks don't eat or drink or anything. Maybe they eat other rocks?_ "I'm back," he announced, since no one was really watching the woods. There were a bunch of trolls gathered around, of varying sizes. They were all holding berries or plants, which means they probably do eat them.

"I like your hair, the sweep thing is cool," a gruff voice said from Fyrste's side. Kristoff and Sven were standing there.

"Thanks Kristoff, I like it a lot better short."

"Uh, I didn't say that. Sven did. I do like it though, is that… ice?" Kristoff replied in a normal voice and rubbed Sven's head.

Deciding not to mention the fact that reindeer's most definitely do not talk, Fyrste just replied, "It is ice, yeah…" and rubbed the back of his neck.

"How'd you get ice in your hair like that? It's not really that cold," Kristoff's eyebrows were furrowed.

Fyrste shifted on his feet, "I … I made it…" he let the words trail off, not sure how Kristoff would take it. His powers were generally supposed to be secret after all.

Kristoff's eyes widened and he grinned so large his cheeks were making his eyes squint again, "You can _make_ ice?! That's so cool! What kind of ice? How much? Do you get cold when you do it? Can you… can you show me? Sven and I love ice so much!" The reindeer seemed to nod in agreement at the end and both of them were looking at Fyrste expectantly and looked like they were having trouble staying still.

That was not the reaction Fyrste was really expecting, but it reminded him of Anna. _Anna…_ He couldn't refuse after that, "Okay… but stand back a little?" They weren't that close, but he really didn't want to hurt any more people with his powers. He focused on the ice, and on a whim imagined an ice reindeer that kind of looked like Sven and then pushed the power at the ground in front of him. His eyes had closed because of his focus and when he opened them he grinned at the kind of lumpy replica of Sven and the awed faces of Kristoff and Sven. Both of their mouths were open and their eyes were fixed on the ice. They didn't move when Fyrste coughed, trying to get their attention. He decided to try melting it, it was melting some already, and he could make it again if they asked. They would probably want to watch his practice with Pabbie come to think of it. _Warm hugs, Anna smiling, my parents smiling, warm thoughts…_ And he touched the head of the ice sculpture, willing it to melt. He opened his eyes and was a little disappointed to see it still standing, but realized it was liquid inside. _Maybe I need to think even warmer? It is a pretty large sculpture, why did I try to make it so big? Um… my parents tucking me in… reading Anna a bed-time story… playing hide-and-seek with Anna… that time Anna tried to sneak me a whole box of chocolate after she ate mine…_ This time when he opened his eyes the ground was wet and there were some bits of ice, but other than that there was nothing left. Kristoff and Sven looked like he'd melted their dreams.

"Why… Why'd you melt it?" Kristoff looked like he wanted to pick one of the larger clumps of ice off the ground and cradle it in his hands.

"I assumed you would not mind if I made another later and I didn't want to inconvenience anyone by leaving a large ice sculpture here. Plus I'm hungry and you wouldn't stop staring at it," Fyrste mock-glared at the duo before smiling and turning to find some food.

"You're going to be making more?! Cool!" Kristoff did a little fist-pump and Sven trotted in place, "Oh yeah, food! It's over here. There's even some wild carrots." Fyrste turned back around to follow Kristoff and realized he'd missed the food because it was placed in a hollow tree stump. He picked out some berries, carrots, and something that looked like lettuce. _It's not palace food but…_ He put a berry in his mouth and chewed slowly. _This is actually better than the berries at the palace! Wow. I do wish we had eggs or ham though._ He finished his food rather quickly, feeling much better with a fuller stomach.

Pabbie took that moment to approach him, "Are you ready for practice, do you think? No ice yet, I think you practiced that enough so far," he added when Sven and Kristoff perked up at 'practice' and winked at Fyrste. Sven and Kristoff both deflated.

"Of course," Fyrste said, following Pabbie when he started walking towards the area where Fyrste had slept.

Pabbie took a seat and motioned to the moss. Fyrste sat and Pabbie handed him a necklace with five clear and slightly reflective crystals of varied shapes and sizes. "We'll work with your heart-stone later. For now I want to teach you how to release excess magic into these crystals. If you get more powerful, as I think you will, it might be a helpful skill to have. It will, of course, help if you use your powers and don't bottle them up. Like these crystals you also have a limit to what you can hold before you shatter," Pabbie explained.

"Okay, that makes sense," Fyrste acknowledged, holding the crystals and looking at each one. _Shatter? That really doesn't sound good._

"We'll start with you holding a crystal, but you should eventually be able to do this with only the briefest of touches. I want you to grasp it firmly and feel the connection between your fingers and the crystal. Next I want you to focus on bringing your powers to the point of connection, but keep the power from manifesting," Pabbie talked through the process slowly, watching as the boy's eyes closed and then as his fingers began to glow blue, "Good, now release a small amount into the crystal itself, let it take some and hold it for you." The blue glow spread to the crystal, only a little bit and then the glow disappeared from the boy's fingers and his eyes opened. Only a small amount of frost was left underneath each finger.

"Did I do the last part correctly?" he asked, looking at the crystal which was still glowing blue, though the color was spreading and lightening.

"You did, child. Better than I expected, in fact. How do you feel?" the old troll put a hand lightly on Fyrste's shoulder.

"I feel . . . a little tired. But also a lot better, less tense for some reason. I guess the magic, like you said. Can I try again? I think I can keep it from frosting at all," he said, with a small smile.

"Practice is good, but be careful not to get carried away. You might find it more tiring than you'd expect. Also, be careful not to overfill the crystal. I'll show you how to empty them safely later, for today you shouldn't try it more than once per crystal. For their sake and yours. You can work on this or go find Kristoff and Sven until dinner. Dinner time is about a hands width between the sun and the horizon, at least for your hands," Pabbie said, demonstrating.

"Thank you, Pabbie." _I feel bad about melting the statue from earlier, I think I'll go find Sven and Kristoff. I'll make a smaller one this time._ Fyrste stood up as Pabbie turned to go and waited a moment, trying to process what had happened so far. _It's so odd, I can still feel the power humming in the crystal. I can't tell how much power I can actually use all at once, but I feel like I still have a lot left. Kind of like it's infinite but tiring to use. That's silly though, nothing's infinite._ Wanting a distraction, he went to find Kristoff and Sven. They were hanging around by the stump still.

"Are you done now? There's still a lot of time before dinner . . ." Kristoff started excited and trailed off, both he and Sven looking hopeful.

"I have finished my lesson. What have you done so far, did you learn anything about finding berries and such?" Fyrste tried to be as formal as possible, pretending to miss their pleading faces. He might have been too successful.

"Uhm, well . . . we did learn about the berries a little. The bushes aren't that far from here. The blue-purple ones are good to eat. Those grow on bushes like . . . eight feet tall or something, really big. Then there are red ones, the kind of scratchy, pointy ones? Those grow towards the ground and they're ready when they're red. The carrots are harder to find, but we can somehow plant them maybe? Only the green stuff is visible, so you have to guess. The trolls like to eat the bark from this tree . . . they said not to bother with us getting that though. Um. There are some apples, somewhere, but they're still green. I think there's also some flower that's edible, but . . . Oh, don't touch this plant that's got five . . . it was five, right Sven? . . . leaves, anyway, that one makes you itchy. I think that was most of it," Kristoff seemed to be trying to prove he had been working just as hard. And Sven nodded along at the appropriate parts, more vigorously at the carrots.

"Hey, wow. That's a lot. You can show me some, right? Maybe not now, I've got an idea," Fyrste wanted to go ahead and make the smaller figurine. He did want to learn all about the woods though, they were so . . . impressive and mysterious. The forests near the castle were nowhere near as large or filled with life. He was also mostly on horseback with a guard for those too. Since Kristoff and Sven weren't catching onto his idea very quickly he went ahead and let the familiar blue magic come to his fingertips. Both of their eyes lit up as he held one hand as a base and started to swirl the other, forming the miniature Sven from hooves up. _I still don't know how to keep it from melting, but I think they'll be okay if I keep making one as it melts._ He held it out carefully to Kristoff.

"What?! For us? It's . . . perfect. Look at the ice, Sven. Look at the detail!" Kristoff was most definitely using an outdoor-voice, but then again, they were outside. He and Sven looked like they were about to burst and had grins from ear to ear. Fyrste got another idea, and while they were distracted he focused once more on his powers, creating a carrot about the right size for the miniature Sven.

"Would he like a treat?" Fyrste couldn't help but giggle as he held up the tiny carrot to an even more ecstatic duo.

"Oh man, you're my favorite brother!" Kristoff exclaimed, and then froze, "I mean, if we're brothers. And my favorite human brother, of course. Sven holds the title of favorite reindeer brother . . . I . . ."

"No, no. Position of brother is open. I think I've even got room for a reindeer brother too," Fyrste smiled, cutting off his rambling. _I have a sister and a brother now. I guess two brothers, actually! One of them is a reindeer. What would mother say?_ He laughed, he couldn't help it. There was too much joy. He laughed so hard his stomach hurt, but Kristoff and Sven joined him. All of them were leaning against each other, trying to keep standing. It felt good to let go.

Eventually they ran out of breath and stopped laughing, still staying in the impromptu hug. Fyrste looked up, the sun had gotten kind of low. He held up a hand to the horizon, then he felt kind of silly. They were right by the food-stump after all. It looked like there was still half of a pinky until dinner though. Fyrste had another idea, what luck! But he hesitated, it would be a bit of a challenge and very hard to get rid of later. _I could ask Kristoff, but he'd just say yes anyway. What if I start with just part of it? I should be able to melt that much if something goes wrong._ He focused and his hands were blue again, this time his eyes were closed, remembering one of the kitchen stools. They were pretty short and small. He pushed and then opened his eyes to see the stool there, just as he'd imagined. He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but it felt really nice to be able to use his powers. He repeated the process and there was another stool, this one even better than the first. He was feeling tired now, like he'd felt after making all of the towers for Anna when . . . _Anna_. _I need to be home. This is nice, but I can't stay here. I don't want to be away from Anna. I miss home._ He felt deflated after that, and didn't bother trying to make a table. He just motioned at the last stool to Kristoff with a flourish, now forcing a grin. Kristoff hugged him and Sven squished in from the side and then they were gone to inspect the stool before Kristoff sat on it. Fyrste tried sitting on the other one, it wasn't all that bad actually. Not cold to him, but that didn't mean much. The rest of the trolls were wandering in from the woods and up from below the sleeping-place. _Must be dinnertime._ It was indeed dinner and it went about the same as lunch, though Fyrste was less hungry.

He was sitting on the moss preparing for sleep when he realized he was supposed to do something with Pabbie after dinner. Fyrste got up in time to see Pabbie coming down to him with the heart-stone from before in his hand. "You have to do this part, since it's your heart-stone it is best if you are the one who decides how you will keep it with you. Most trolls keep it as part of them, after they find it. Since you aren't a troll that isn't really an option, and you couldn't find it in the first place. Don't worry though, it asked for you specifically and is yours. There are a couple of options for you; you could keep it on a necklace, a bracelet, or . . . as a hilt for a tool. A weapon if you must, but that is generally not done in troll custom. Whatever you decide I can help you, but you must actually do it yourself. If you aren't sure right now a necklace would probably be easier. It's small enough that you could keep it whole," Pabbie stated as he handed the crystal over and brought out what Fyrste assumed were supplies for each method.

Fyrste did like the idea of a weapon, but possibly that would be better for later, "Can I just keep it as a necklace for now?"

Pabbie nodded and handed over the necessary materials, "First you must secure the vines to the crystal, use a knot like this . . ." Pabbie demonstrated the knot, which involved a lot of wrapping until there was no way the crystal could slide out, with a crystalline rock from the ground, "Then make a loop at the top so you can slide it onto a necklace." Pabbie tied off the loop at the top and went to check Fyrste's, "Not bad, some of it's a little loose, but it will be fine. You, of course, got better with the later knots. You can attach it to your current necklace if you want."

"I like that idea," Fyrste agreed.

"Okay, you can undo the knot at the back of the necklace by pulling like this," he demonstrated with his own necklace and Fyrste followed along, "Then slide on the crystal and tie it back." It wasn't actually a difficult knot, it seemed to be really similar to the knot used to tie up the horses.

"Thank you," Fyrste smiled in appreciation as he put the necklace around his neck. The heart-stone looked obviously different from the other crystals, but it didn't look too odd at the end of their line.

"Sleep now, child. I think we only have a few more days before you'll be needed home," Fyrste heard Pabbie say as he curled up on the moss. The moss was getting more comfortable or Fyrste was so exhausted it didn't matter anymore.

"Night, Pabbie," he murmured.

"Night."

 **AN: Thank you to everyone who has already shown an interest in this story. I swear I'll stop ending chapters with people falling asleep at some point.**

 **I'm always looking to improve my writing, so if you see any errors, egregious or not, go ahead and let me know. I'm still un-beta'd so far. I've asked two people, but no response. If anybody wanted to volunteer I wouldn't say no.**

 **Also I have the plot planned out for this for a good long while. Like the complete arch, so don't worry. I'm trying to publish a new chapter at least weekly. 4,000 words seems like a lot and very little all at the same time. See you in a week or so.**


	3. Fall at Your Feet

Chapter 3: Fall At Your Feet

 **AN: Thanks to everyone who's followed this story or reviewed!**

 **Bonus points if you can tell me where the titles are coming from.**

 **I still don't own Frozen.**

Fyrste took a deep breath to calm himself. He'd woken with the sun again, but this time he decided to stay awake and practice. He had the hang of storing his power in the crystals now, but still couldn't get rid of the frosty fingerprints and he couldn't do it without holding the crystal. He was getting frustrated. To take his mind off of it, and because he'd tried with every crystal, he tried to make a little bird. There were a few in the trees and some would fly overhead, so picturing it was easy. _A slightly curved beak, no straighter, with longish tail feathers and . . . um . . . beady eyes, flapping its wings. And kind of short legs and dull claws made of ice._ He kept opening his eyes to find a bird for reference. He wanted to give it to Anna since he'd been gone so long . . . _She doesn't know I have powers._ The thought lanced through him and the portion of the bird he had made so far broke apart, turning into snowy clumps. _She can't know I have powers. I hurt her._ He closed his eyes as it really hit him. He would have to be very careful to keep his powers hidden, making the crystals reassuring. He wouldn't hurt her again. After he proved he had control to his parents they would see that she could still know about them and maybe it could go back to how it was. Until then he would train hard.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind, but it's time for breakfast now," Grand Pabbie's voice startled him and Fyrste's eyes opened quickly. He blinked and stood.

"Thank you, I just worked it out. We can train after breakfast, right?" Fyrste knew he would have to go home in the next few days, and he didn't want to be away from home much longer either. He needed to learn as much as possible before his return.

"Of course. I think I can teach you to drain the crystals today, and of course how to tell when you need to. It seems like you've practiced with every crystal, which is very good," Pabbie walked with him to the stump of food. The mornings were mostly berries and both of them picked a few out.

Fyrste didn't see Sven or Kristoff, which was surprising, but they had their own kind of training. He popped a berry in his mouth and chewed, not really tasting it. _I wonder how long they've been here. They didn't know about the woods or anything either, which they should if they grew up here, right? I still don't know much about the woods. Maybe I can look into the library when I get back home. Of course, I could always visit here often. I'd like to do that anyway, I think. Kristoff is a little odd, but he's great. It's so cool to have a brother, two actually. I never thought I would have a reindeer brother._ He moved to put another berry into his mouth but his hand was empty. _Guess I'm done with breakfast already._ He went to find Grand Pabbie, the sooner he learned new things the more he could learn.

Grand Pabbie was also finishing up his breakfast near Bulda, "Pabbie, I'm ready whenever you are."

Pabbie got up and started walking into the woods. Fyrste followed him and Pabbie started talking, "I want you to work in the woods today, I think being in nature and feeling the rhythm of its life might help you. At the very least it won't hurt. The way to empty the crystal is hopefully going to be simple for you. It just involves letting the energy move into the warmth of the earth," he stopped and sat, putting both palms on the ground, "The earth is warm. Not just in summer, but all year. It is warm deep inside, brimming with life. This valley is more closely connected with the warmth than some places, but you should be able to do this anywhere."

Fyrste put his palms flat against the ground as Pabbie had, feeling for the warmth. The ground was warm, with the life of the forest, but he was searching deeper for the warmth that should always be there. He needed to be able to empty the crystals anywhere. He wasn't entirely sure what it would feel like, but he kept going down. Eventually he felt a motion, not like breathing but still rhythmic. It swirled and felt like holding his hands up to the fireplace, "I think I found it."

"Good, now reach out to the energy you put in the crystals and release it there," Grand Pabbie said softly.

Fyrste focused again. It helped to keep one hand feeling the earth and reach to the energy in the crystals with the other. He grasped the first crystal and let the energy flow from it into the warmth, repeating the process with each crystal. Then he relaxed, moving his hands to his knees. He could still feel the warmth of the earth though, and it was comforting. "Why can't I just release the energy into the earth? I can still feel the warmth now."

"At times like this when you can devote the focus to it, you can. You have to be careful still not to release too much power, but you could just funnel it into the earth. The crystals are just in case, and you might find them handier when you are stressed," Pabbie put his hand on top of Fyrste's, "There is great beauty in your powers, but great danger too. Fear is your enemy."

"Nobody's been afraid of my powers yet . . . I'm in control," he said the last part almost under his breath, more for himself than Grand Pabbie.

"Others are not the only ones who can be afraid, child, but I am glad for you," Pabbie looked somber, then removed his hand, "Do you want to know how to tell if you need to empty the crystals?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, if you feel comfortable start to put tiny amounts of power into one of the crystals," Pabbie watched as he did so, "Now stop and feel the crystal."

Fyrste stopped putting power in and just felt the crystal in his hand. It seemed a little bit heavier, but other than the power he could still feel thrumming through it he didn't know what he was looking for. "It's a little heavier, and I can still feel the power?"

"Good, focus on the power. What does it feel like?"

"It feels like a steady throb, really slow though," Fyrste answered.

"Put more power in, only a little, and see if it changes," Pabbie was looking at the glow of the crystal.

Fyrste did, and felt the power pick up the beat a little. He looked at Grand Pabbie in surprise, "It sped up."

"Very good. I want you to put power in until you can feel the beat about the same as your heartbeat. At that point it is probably best to empty the crystal again."

Fyrste focused on the thrum of his powers in the crystal, listening to hear and match the beat of his heart. He thought he was getting close and then there was a flash of light against his closed eyelids. He could feel both his heart and his powers beating in sync and when he opened his eyes the crystal was slightly frosted and the light inside was swirling in time to his heartbeat as well. He focused on the warmth of the earth and went ahead and released the powers into it. As they left he felt a little empty.

"Good job. That's probably as much as you should do today with the crystals. If you want, meditation might help you as well. I know Sven and Kristoff will be back for lunch, but you have until then if you want to try it. Lunch is still at noon," Pabbie stood and walked away after Fyrste nodded and closed his eyes.

He focused on the heat of the sun and the smell of the forest around him. He let the warmth and peace enter him, trying to ease the emptiness he felt. _I don't think I used enough of my powers to feel this tired and I didn't feel empty any of the times before. Maybe I can find answers from the wolf._ He turned his focus inward, going to the familiar snowy clearing.

# # # #

A strong wind was blowing through an open window. The curtains ruffled over a crib where a baby lay, crying. The King and Queen stood over the crib, clearly at a loss. Fyrste felt like he was there somehow, but aside from the wind and the noise the scene was still. It seemed like a memory, which would make the baby Anna or Fyrste. The wind picked up a little and cooled, it felt like it swirled around the room. At the touch of the cool air the baby's cries lessened. Frost started to creep along the window sill and floor and the baby quieted completely. The King and Queen looked more worried, rather than calm.

# # # #

Fyrste was pulled out of the memory. He hadn't found the wolf, so he started to meditate and the memory had started as abruptly as it ended. _Was that me as a baby? It's the only thing that would really make sense . . . Mom and Dad looked so afraid of my powers. I've hurt people with them, hurt_ Anna _with them. "Fear is my enemy." Whose fear? What if Anna's afraid of me? She won't know about my powers for now, but how will she react? I can control my powers. She won't need to fear, no one will. I have the crystals, and I just have to be careful. Careful. That's all. I'm sure I can continue training when I get back, just in my room. Maybe I should work with other training, like swordsmanship or archery. To keep busy. Why did I remember that now?_ He still felt some emptiness, it seemed like the meditation hadn't helped. The memory really hadn't. He checked the sun. It was still a ways away from its zenith so he lay back. His clothes were already filthy anyway. Even if he felt empty he did feel more at peace. The heat on his face from the sun got more intense and he opened his eyes, blinking, to see the sun high in the sky. It was noon, or close enough. Fyrste got up and brushed himself off before trekking back the way he and Pabbie had come.

"FYRSTE! HEY!" a voice that most definitely belonged to Kristoff screamed. Fyrste looked around, he hadn't seen anyone but Kristoff had to see him. Nobody was there. _What?_ And then he felt something hit the top of his head. Kristoff was up in a tree smirking, covered in dirt, moss, and bark.

"Where's Sven? And why're you up there and so dirty?" It looked like more than just a prank to Fyrste.

"Sven's back eating carrots. I wanted to test what we'd been learning so I snuck out here and hid. We learned camouflage and a little bit about being sneaky," he looked proud of himself.

"Screaming at me isn't that sneaky, you know," Fyrste stuck his tongue out.

Kristoff had climbed down by now and he stuck his tongue out too, "I wasn't being sneaky then. In any case it's time for lunch!" He grabbed Fyrste's hand and started dragging him the last of the way to the food. _Definitely like Anna._ Fyrste felt a pang in his chest.

They both ate more berries. Kristoff and Sven favored the carrots most. Fyrste got to hear all about how Bulda had to go foraging for food today and they went with her to help. Then they got distracted by a talking tree which told them about disguises and being sneaky. That's where they learned about camouflage.

"And you're sure it was a talking tree? I guess I believe it talked, but are you sure it was an actual tree not somebody disguised as a tree?" Fyrste accepted the trolls and his magic, of course, but he still questioned everything.

Kristoff and Sven both seemed to be surprised by the question, "We . . . didn't think of that."

"So . . . you learned about disguises and camouflage and didn't think about the fact that your teacher could have been disguised or camouflaged?" Fyrste was giggling at their shared look of distress, "I'm going to take that as a 'no' then. At least you seemed to have fun and you're back in one piece."

They still looked uneasy, "Next we have to learn how to see past disguises and camouflage . . . What'd you do today, then? More magic? Can we see?"

"I worked with my magic, yes. I didn't make anything though, and now I'm tired so I don't think I should try now. I think I have to leave soon as well," Fyrste felt more tired now than earlier, like something was still draining out of him.

"Leaving? I hoped you wouldn't have to when they left . . . uh . . . I mean . . ." Kristoff's eyes widened and Fyrste's head jerked up.

"You were there? You saw . . . of course you saw. My family wouldn't just leave me here. Even after that . . ." he trailed off, suddenly uncertain. Kristoff hugged him, Sven coming in close.

"Hey, I'm sure it's fine. They love you. I just don't want to lose a brother, but you have your family and they shouldn't lose you either. We'll visit, yeah?" Kristoff was mostly mumbling, but Fyrste caught all of it.

"Of course I'll visit and you can visit. I don't want to lose either of you. You're family too," Fyrste was crying, but both of them were crying too so it was okay.

Grand Pabbie and Bulda walked over then. Pabbie spoke, "I guess you know then. Fyrste, you will be leaving now. A messenger says that Anna has woken and she's missing you. I do not know if it will be possible for you to come back here. You will forget this place until you need it again, us again. We will be here for you, of course. And Sven and Kristoff will be here. This is their home, though I feel like they will visit when they can." Other trolls had gathered around, everyone had sorrowful smiles.

"I guess . . . I guess I have to go then. I'll miss you. The messenger is taking me back then?" Fyrste squeezed Kristoff tightly one more time and let go to hug as many of the trolls as possible, and Sven last. Grand Pabbie and Bulda nodded in response to his question and he trudged towards the clearing where his parents had arrived.

There was a woman on a royal horse; whom he recognized as Gerda. "You're not a messenger?" the statement came out as a question. She was his and Anna's nursemaid; he didn't know why she would be here.

"Ah, but I brought a message, dear one. Makes me a messenger, sure does. I'm here to take you home. Anna's all right, but she misses you, and so do your parents," she smiled at him and helped him into the saddle in front of her.

"Okay. I miss them too," he admitted. Then he turned to wave goodbye, trying to remember this place and everyone he'd met and all he'd learned. Everyone waved back, Kristoff on top of Sven to be seen at the back. He faced forward and tried to focus on the way they left, so he could remember it since he was unable to on the way there. Instead he felt himself getting drowsy.

# # # #

Fyrste woke up to the ceiling in his room. _Was all of that some weird dream . . ._ he felt at his neck for the necklace with the crystals, it was there. He sighed in relief, and then in regret. _That means I really did hurt Anna, and she doesn't – no, can't – know about my powers._ He rubbed a hand over his face, then through his hair. He stilled liked the length of it, but knew his parents would probably not. They seemed to be kind of understanding though, so possibly? He got out of bed and found a bath waiting. It was tepid, but that was okay since he generally had cold baths anyway. It didn't bother him. He finally rinsed the dirt off. He was so relieved to be clean, but he hurried to get ready. Anna was waiting.

A few minutes later he was outside of her door. _She doesn't remember it. It'll be okay._ He raised his hand and knocked three times, "Anna?" There was no response and he sighed. He turned to find his parents and accept his punishment when he got hit in the back by a speeding Anna. She grappled him, giggling, as he was nearly knocked over.

"ELSA! It's you! I was sick and had to stay in bed. They said you were sick too, but I guess you're better now!" Anna was jumping up and down while holding his waist.

"I'm glad you're okay feisty-pants," he pulled her arms off enough to turn around and hug her properly.

"I just got out of a lesson. They said you'd be up later but since I was better I had to do lessons," Anna's face was scrunched up. She didn't have much patience for sitting still yet. He noticed her hair was still about shoulder length, which he was glad about. It made her happy.

"Do you want me to braid your hair for you? I need to see Mom and Dad soon, but I have time. You're not supposed to be going to another lesson yet, are you?" Fyrste tucked wayward hairs back behind her ear.

"Yes, braids! Mom and Dad haven't decided if they'll let me keep my hair. The servants aren't allowed to braid it, not even Gerda. And I can't," she looked sad.

"Alright, come on," he led her back to his room. If the servants weren't allowed to braid her hair he doubted there were any hair ties in her room.

Anna sat on his bed immediately and he got two ties. Pigtails were her favorite. He braided her hair carefully.

"What happened to your hair?" Anna asked after the first pigtail was done. He was surprised she hadn't been more talkative.

"Oh, uh. I had it cut. I like it shorter," he focused all of his attention on doing her hair to keep his fingers from trembling. He regretted the snap decision now, though he like his hair short he didn't know how anyone else would take it, especially his parents and Anna.

"I liked braiding it . . . but I like it too. You look like a real prince," Anna smiled.

"Thanks, Anna," he finished the braid, "You look like a princess, look in the mirror." He pointed at his vanity and she jumped up to look. He smiled widely.

"I love it! I missed you lots when we were sick, Elsa," she ran back to hug him tightly.

He had forgotten she didn't know his new name, "Oh, Anna . . ."

"Your highnesses? Elsa, your parents have requested to see you. Anna, you're going to be late to Maths if you don't go now," Gerda interrupted, pushing the door further open and stating from the hall.

"Yes, Madam Gerda," Anna said, dragging her feet to the door. She called Gerda that whenever she was upset.

"Elsa, please follow me," Gerda said softly when Fyrste didn't move, motioning with her hand.

"Yes, Gerda, thank you," he tried to keep the bite from his tone. He was just anxious.

# # # #

He stopped behind Gerda outside the King's Study. She knocked. _The study . . . official business. Oh no._ His father's voice called out, "Come in." Gerda pushed the door open and then nudged Fyrste into the room before closing the door again.

Fyrste was too preoccupied with his thoughts to realize what happened until the door clicked. He faced his father. Resisting the urge to look at his feet, he kept his gaze level with his father's and his face impassive. He refused to speak first, the first to speak indicated a need or weakness and he would not show it.

The king sighed after a minute, his face softening, "What have you done to your hair, Elsa darling? We are lucky, Andrew doesn't remember anything and he's healthy. This can't happen again, you understand. That is why we allowed you to stay with the trolls and you come back filthy. I hope you have indeed learned control. Until I know you have we are closing the gates and limiting your contact with Andrew."

Fyrste struggled to keep his face impassive. Hearing the disregard for Anna and the fact that they were isolating him and Anna, from the world and each other, made his throat tighten and his heart pound. He managed to get words past the block in his throat, "I thought you understood when I told you, about Anna and me. And I do have control," he moved a finger up to the crystals and released some of the magic which had been pooling in his hands. He moved to each crystal in turn, releasing a little more and setting off the glow. "I need to know how to use my powers, I want to train," his eyes hardened with determination, "I want to know how to protect Anna. With my powers or not."

King Agdar looked pensive, "You were both serious then? Fine. Andr-Anna will become crown princess. You . . . may choose a new name and join the guard. I do not remove the royal protection, but you are not a prince, nor will you become King. You might make a fitting knight, but you are not allowed to interact with Anna again." His eyes had clouded with an indecipherable emotion, it couldn't be regret, could it? The King signed something on his desk before moving it over and signing another document. He held the second one out to Fyrste, shaking it slightly when he didn't move.

Fyrste walked to retrieve the document, it was a recommendation to the guard, with the King's signature. The name was blank. He looked up to the King whose face had become stony and bowed low, "You honor me too much your majesty. I will not disappoint you."

"You are dismissed."

The voice echoed in Fyrste's head even after the door closed again and he was on the path to the barracks. It was no longer his father's voice, it was the voice of a King. And it was disappointed.

 **AN: I told you I wouldn't end it with sleeping this time. This isn't exactly what I planned, but it works better so. I'm very happy with this chapter. What now? Well, you'll know in a week.**

 **I'm actually glad I'm taking the week to write because it keeps me from burning out and this week is proving to be horrible. (I'm becoming nocturnal and it's awful since I need to function during the day for my English class. And work.)**


	4. Marchin On

Chapter 4: Marchin On

 **AN: Still don't own Frozen**

 **To Ellie: As of last chapter Fyrste was only 8. Both Fyrste and Anna still have the biology they were born with, which means that Fyrste does not have "boy parts" though Anna does. (I wish it could work like that. The story does have magic, but . . . it's not a fix-all.) This is going to come up again. He and Anna can't interact partially as a plot point and partially because the King doesn't want Anna hurt. Anna comes first for the King and Queen, which is a major plot point later. The reason he can't be a prince is because the King wants Anna crowned. I'm writing as if the kingdom is patriarchal and the oldest male inherits the throne. When the King thought Anna was Andrew it would have worked out as Fyrste was Elsa and female. With Fyrste being male he would therefore be the oldest male and in order for Anna to claim the throne he would have to be disposed. That's what the King does essentially. This is the real beginning of the main plot-arch. Everything can't be peachy all of the time, sadly.**

 **Oh, if you were wondering, Fyrste is pronounced [fi-UR-ste] and Vinterlige is pronounced [win-TER-lee]. (Or that should be close. It's Danish. I am not a speaker, I used google.)**

 **Gosh dang it this chapter was hard to write. Sorry it's a little late too. I tried to work on it at work and it was like 100 degrees and I just couldn't. (Anything about 70 pretty much makes me sick.)**

 **On to the story. Reminder that this is rated M. (Literally because of one word right now, but)**

"Vinterlige! The Captain wants to see you. Get yer lazy ass outta bed," Agvald yelled into the barracks.

By this point Fyrste had learned to respond to his last name. It was a little bit of a shock at first. After two years though, it was no longer new. He was already up, and about to head to the practice arena to spar with Lemik. He quickly unstrapped his armor and left it and his practice sword neatly in his space before heading to the Captains chambers.

He knocked with four rapid taps. "Come in," Captain Balke called. Fyrste entered greeting his superior with a hand over his heart and short bow. The gesture was returned, "I have heard something and wanted to check with you. You understand that Arendelle allows women into its service, even allows them high rank. I am proof of this," she was gazing intently at him and he nodded, "Why then, are you disguising yourself as a boy?"

He flinched, he had hoped he had hidden it well enough. He had learned to use ice to use the restroom like the other men, even to look like the other men in the showers since they were done by squad. His skin was so pale he thought it was fine. He took a steadying breath, "I hope I am not being impertinent Captain, but I am not in disguise." He held her gaze with his head high.

"I have heard differently. From the King himself I got a warning that you might need to be educated in some things. More than I know you are getting from the tutors. Girls and boys change around your age, to become women and men. There's blood and other things you must be prepared for," she was looking at him sympathetically.

He knew some of this, he had just started a small course in human anatomy under one of the royal doctors. He had hoped he would have figured out a way to stop it first, for both himself and Anna, "I know, Captain."

She gave him a shrewd look, "Are you prepared? Bad things can happen to a girl among men."

He clenched his teeth, "I would hope that such a guard as we have would protect girls. I know that I will be such a man which would, especially as I am sworn specifically to Princess Anna. After I am fully grown and trained, of course. I am prepared, thank you Captain." His body was fully stiff now and he was fighting the urge to act insubordinately.

She glanced at his clenched fists, then back to his face, "I am here if you have questions then, Vinterlige. Dismissed."

They repeated the bow and Fyrste took the opportunity to touch a crystal and release some of the magic which had risen to his fingers. He left quickly after that.

# # # #

He thrust his blade up, blocking Lemik's overhead swing. Fyrste stepped inside his reach and swept his feet out from under him before putting the point of his sword above his throat.

"Yield, I yield," Lemik dropped his blade and went limp, putting his hand over his forehead.

"Get up you big baby," Fyrste chuckled, "Best 7 out of 12?"

"How are you still ready to go, man? My muscles are jelly," Lemik heaved himself to his feet and leaned on the practice sword, "It's time for lunch anyway. I think we might actually be late again." He strode purposefully toward the weapons rack and cleaned the blunted blade before putting it up.

"Your legs seem fine when you remember food, but alright. I have lessons after lunch anyway," Fyrste put his weapon up as well and jogged to catch up to the lanky boy.

"Lessons, you're so fancy. Think yourself a prince. Maybe win the Princess' heart, huh?" Lemik nudged him and made outrageous faces. Fyrste just laughed. Ever since Lemik found out about the lessons and saw him looking at Anna wistfully one time he poked fun about it.

# # # #

The lessons were long and varied. The only constant was that they were boring. Well, aside from Anatomy and Military Strategies. He'd had all the same lessons he would have in training to be crown prince, with a few extras and more detail in the military aspects. Anatomy was mostly in the hopes of finding some way to help Anna. He thought he could possibly do something with his powers. He knew that theoretically extra things could be cut off, but that was very dangerous and he didn't want Anna going through that. So he studied. It's how he knew how to make himself man enough to shower with the guys, but that would only work so much longer. He wanted to get back to ask Grand Pabbie but, as promised, he hadn't been able to find the valley again. That was a year ago and after that he threw himself into lessons. He practiced as much as he was able, waking before dawn to run and practice with ice since he couldn't normally. So far he could make a passable ice sword and a shield, though he wasn't so good with a shield yet. He even practiced his aim with snowballs. He wanted to practice making ice that wouldn't melt but he needed to wait for winter.

He snapped out of his thoughts, "Fyrste, what do you think?" the retired General asked.

He quickly looked at the mock-map of troop positions, "The Southern Isles left their east flank less heavily guarded because of this rocky outcrop here," he pointed at the spot, "but our archers could easily occupy that position and trim the ranks for our cavalry to come in from the south," he moved two archery figures and one horseman to the positions, "then infantry can come in from the north and west to push them back into the archers while the cavalry continues to route the southern troops northward." As he explained he moved the figures to mimic the strategy.

General Keith looked at him strangely, "You do know the _rocky outcrop_ , as I believe you called it, is a cliff, yes?"

Fyrste scratched his head. _Must've missed that part while I was lost in thought._ "Of course, yes. It is high ground . . ." he trailed off when the General chuckled.

"You need to keep focused, boy," he said gently, "I'll forgive you this time but I want an essay on that pincer move you wanted to try and the circumstances where it is a good idea as well as those where it isn't. I want examples too; I know you know how to use the library. Look up the history, or else be doomed to repeat it." He smiled and swept the pieces into a cloth bag with a large hand before cleaning the chalk off of the grid that served as a map with a washcloth. "Run along to your anatomy lesson, wouldn't do to keep Doctor Zacharias waiting," he made a shooing motion.

Fyrste ran to the Doctor's Rooms by the kitchens, being careful to not run into any of the servants carrying tea-things. _Please Anna be busy, don't be in the hall . . ._ He hadn't run into her the entire year he'd been taking lessons actually inside the castle but every time he worried. He still didn't feel safe to be around, though he was getting better. He didn't know what she'd been told happened to him but she hadn't really looked for him. That was probably for the best. He reached Doctor Zacharias' door without trouble and was let in immediately after knocking.

"Sit child. I have a new diagram and discovery from Corona. I reached out to an old friend, he owed me for helping him with something a few years ago anyway. Flowers can do wonders for the ill . . . Anyway, I think I might know of a way to help you," the wizened old man smiled and motioned to a desk where a detailed picture lay alongside notes.

"Are you . . . really? Even Anna?" Fyrste had asked the doctor many times before starting lessons under him, in fact the lessons were because of the incessant questions.

"Especially Anna, though you might benefit. It's a tonic. I do not know how or if it would be affected by your powers but I hope not," he motioned to a specific collection of notes, "These are the ingredients. It's intended to bring the true soul to the surface, and requires some work on the part of the recipient. Would you like to test it first? The diagram is supposed to show the lines of the soul in the body, and these are where the most effects occur." The doctor pointed to the head, the hands, the chest, the groin, and the feet. "It has, of course, been used before to success or I would not recommend it. I have all of the ingredients, and if you wish to try it I just need a prick of blood. I could try Anna first, if you would rather. Since it has been your quest I just assumed you would wish to know."

Fyrste looked at the notes. _The patient could experience great pain if they try to deny any part of their soul's expression. Unexpected changes could occur, if parts of the soul are unknown to the patient. Meditation and soul-searching are recommended. The patient should be closely monitored for adverse reactions. The previous testing supports evidence of a soul, as it was used to help victims of head trauma. The potion is intended to correct a disparity between the soul and the body._ Fyrste finally allowed himself to hope, "I do not want Anna to be disappointed if it does not work as expected. I will try it," he tried to keep any uncertainties from his face, "and if it works, then we can tell Anna. Or . . . I guess you would tell her." He shuffled his feet.

"That is probably the best idea. Let me get the tonic ready. If you could come back tomorrow? I would like to monitor you all day. Tonight I advise meditating, as I'm sure you read it helps," he pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled. Then he got a quill, ink, and parchment and wrote out a note, "I know you probably will not like it, but I would like you to give this note to your commanding officer."

"Yes sir. And I will come back tomorrow right after breakfast, unless I should not eat?" Fyrste took the note when it was proffered.

"You should be fine to eat, now go on," Doctor Zacharias looked out the window at the setting sun and then back to Fyrste.

"Thank you Doctor, I'll be here bright and early," Fyrste couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

+#+#+#+#+ (This means flashback)

Fyrste decided he wanted to go into town for once. He'd been in training since the day he'd returned. It took him a few seconds to decide on his last name, it was kind of a joke and a reminder. After that he just took the letter to the Captain of the Guard and joined in with two other boys about his age. Lemik and Orri who both seemed to be fast friends. They were both older, of course, though at least one of their parents was in the guard at some point and they had been training since they could walk. They liked to say it that way anyway. He was only just getting fit enough to hold a practice sword. Hence the trip into town, he was craving chocolate and half-hoping to find Kristoff. There was no real reason to expect it, but he could still hope.

He wandered amidst the colorful stalls. Many were selling pastries or breads. The rest were pretty much selling fish. Fyrste tried to remember where there might be chocolate to be found. He kept looking. To his astonishment he saw a tiny stall with a boulder nearby. Getting closer he recognized a shock of unruly blond hair before the person, no it was Kristoff, turned around holding a block of ice.

"Excuse me! Watch where you're going young man," an older lady scolded after Fyrste bumped her in his haste to get to Kristoff.

"I'm sorry ma'am. Honestly, it won't happen again," he said and then side-stepped to stand in front of the stall, "Kristoff!"

"Fyrste!" Kristoff returned the excited cry. A bounding shaggy beast made an excited noise as he approached.

"Sven!" Fyrste was excited to have actually found his brothers he didn't mind when he got his face licked, "Aren't you a little young to be running a stall?"

"Well, not if no one says anything. Besides, I have adult supervision," he glanced at the boulder and smiled lopsidedly, "I think Sven's all grown up now too. If anyone asks, he's in charge." They both chuckled at that and Sven actually looked stern for a moment before he smiled, which only made them laugh.

"I was hoping I might find you here, but I didn't actually expect to. The valley seemed pretty far away?" Fyrste didn't mean to make the last statement a question but it happened anyway.

"The valley isn't that far if you know the way. I'm also here on a mission, top secret," he wiggled his eyebrows, "I'm supposed to give this," he flourished a tub of some brown substance, "to a certain distinctively pale blond. You don't happen to see him around, do you? If I can't find him I'm supposed to 'go to the castle and use Sven as a distraction to break into the royal dungeons' . . ." Kristoff was obviously smirking by the end and waving the tub at Fyrste.

"I think I know someone by that description. I saw him just this morning in fact, getting ready in the barracks . . . What does it do? I might be able to get it to him," Fyrste stuck his tongue out.

"It's just a paste you put in your hair," Kristoff handed it over, "It's supposed to change the color. Grand Pabbie helped me make it. I thought that you might find it useful, you know. Your hair is _really_ obvious. It should last a long time too. The tree of disguise says it lasts a year. It's made from its acorns."

"That's . . . actually really helpful. I've had a lot happen, but long story short it would be really great to not have my signature near-white hair," Fyrste ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly, "I'm going to be a knight too, personal guard for Princess Anna. Eventually, of course. I'm nowhere near ready now."

"I'm glad it's useful then? I should have known that if Grand Pabbie would help then it was important. He's the reason I'm here today too, something about the crystals and rocks and moss that meant I needed to sell some ice. I'm glad though. I missed you and so did Sven," they both looked at him. Kristoff motioned Fyrste behind the stall, "I really didn't bring that much ice. There's plenty of room back here."

He went on around and set the tub down on the boulder before grabbing Kristoff in a big hug. Sven nudged up against them both, "I really missed you guys. It's not the same," Fyrste mumbled.

"How long are you free?" Kristoff pulled back a little and slung an arm around Sven.

"I only get a few hours, just the afternoon," his face fell, "I already spent most of my time looking for somewhere that sells chocolate. I probably don't have much longer."

Kristoff and Sven looked crestfallen before they regained a small smile, "At least we got a little bit together, huh? I don't know how often I'll be here but the business isn't actually that bad. When I get older I'll probably be able to visit more? I don't know when you get breaks and all, but that's okay."

They hugged one more time before Fyrste grabbed the tub and thanked Bulda, for that's who the boulder was of course, and said his goodbyes.

# # # # (Back to normal)

The paste had indeed worked on his hair. It lasted an entire year before he needed more. He tried to find Kristoff every time he got to go out and they met up a few more times. He got to find out when Kristoff and Sven finally figured out their disguise teacher was actually an old troll named Rocco. They had been flabbergasted. Apparently the tree had an open space between its roots and trolls can still talk in their rocky forms, albeit slightly awkwardly. Fyrste had laughed for a minute or two after they'd told him that.

He was reminded every time he put more of the paste in his hair, which he did at night after cleaning up. It gave him a woodsy smell but he liked it, and was very glad it didn't seem to stain anything besides his hair after he let it sit for a while. It made him feel better about staying in the castle though, since he doubted he was very recognizable to Elsa or even the early Fyrste. Now he had some muscle and his hair was cut slightly more cleanly and shorter as well as being a dull brown. He had grown a little, but not much. Still, even though he worried about running into Anna he doubted she would recognize him. He felt bad about that but hopefully it would work out. From what he'd seen of her she was blossoming too, her hair was long and rather thick and she looked pretty happy.

His commanding officer allowed him permission to go to the Doctor the next morning and he was excused from his lessons so he had eaten dinner quickly and nearly rushed to get into bed. He wanted to make sure he meditated, even though he did it relatively often to stay centered. He clasped his heart-stone.

 **I'm sorry guys. It's shorter than I wanted and I am not happy with it, but I wanted this up. I'll be looking over it and possibly reposting later. Yes, I managed a cliff-hanger, ooh. What do you think? On a happy side-note, the essay that made this so hard to write got a perfect score. (I had to write it instead and kind of wrote myself out.) I'm hoping the scene cuts and flashback weren't too confusing.**


	5. Ghosts

Chapter 5: Ghosts

 **Alright. Nobody gave me hate or advice for last chapter. Therefore it's staying. This chapter is going to have some of Anna's point of view. Timing is hopefully obvious. (Tell me if it's not.) Also could you review your opinions on Anna's POV? Should there be more, less, none? Thanks. I was going to do more . . . all Anna's in fact. Then I remembered I left you on a cliffy and . . . I'm not** _ **that**_ **cruel.**

ANNA

"Elsa?" Anna had knocked on the door every day since she'd recovered from her sickness. She knew he didn't like the name so much but he hadn't thought of a better one, or hadn't been able to tell her before . . . before he got sick again. She had to be sneaky about knocking on the door, the doctor kept shoo-ing her away. She knew he was probably right. If Elsa could get sick again then so could she, but it'd been a week. The doctor kept looking at her sadly and her Papa wouldn't look at her or Mama. Nobody came to the door, the same as every other day. She continued on to her lessons, looking back at the door every few steps.

# # # #

FYRSTE

"Okay. Now I want you to tell me if you feel any changes or any kind of reaction to the tonic," Doctor Zacharias looked at Fyrste intently as he drank it. It actually didn't taste as foul as he expected.

"Of course. Though I don't feel anything yet . . ." Fyrste handed the now empty cup back to the Doctor.

"Lay down then. Maybe you should try more meditation," the Doctor washed the cup out and sat down with a quill and parchment at the desk.

Trying to ignore the staring, Fyrste lay back and started to meditate again. He honestly hadn't been as successful as he had hoped he would the night before. The wolf had refused to show up and he'd fallen asleep. He moved his hand to the heart-stone and refocused. The field appeared, snowy as ever. Oddly, a strong breeze was blowing. He decided to go the same direction, into the woods away from the mountains the wolf had shown him. The woods were silent aside from the wind rustling the trees. Some of the fresh powder on the leaves was picked up and carried along, until it seemed like it was actively snowing. He followed it over a frozen creek and then a river, the ice not affecting his speed. If anything he was faster over ice. He felt like he'd been traveling a long time through the woods. _Should I have gone towards the wind . . . or stayed in the field? There doesn't seem to be any purpose here._ As he was thinking he found himself in the middle of a clearing. The wind was no longer going in one direction, instead forming a tornado of snow centered on the clearing, on Fyrste.

The wind started howling, swirling faster. It seemed to be carrying ice now, no forming something out of ice. It started to stick to him and he crouched and tried to move away. Instead he was knocked over, eyes facing into the center of the storm, right beneath whatever was being created. It was starting to glow blue and looked . . . like an icicle. He couldn't look away, even as the last of the wind dissipated into the icicle and it flashed before shooting into his chest. He still didn't feel cold, he felt almost warmer. As he looked down at himself he say the glow start to spread, glowing inside of him, filling him with something. He passed out.

He awoke still in the clearing. _I thought that would have brought me out of meditation…_ He started to sit up.

"I would wait a moment, if I were you. And I am, so wait a moment," a familiar voice said dryly.

 _The wolf!_ Fyrste waited, assessing himself first to see if he was somehow injured. He didn't really feel any different, so he sat up slowly.

"I guess that counts as a moment," the wolf Fyrste said.

"I didn't really get to ask you if it was okay before, but I am using your name now," Fyrste tried to say matter-of-factly, "What just happened?"

"How do you think I got my name if it were not also yours?" the wolf looked at him, Fyrste didn't try to understand that, "And what just happened is that you might have doomed your world."

"Doo-Doomed?!" Fyrste couldn't stop the stutter or control the volume.

"Well, yes. You just tried to make . . . you just _did_ make it so your body expressed more of your soul. What did you think would happen?" the wolf tilted its head.

"Well, I . . . the Doctor . . . proper male?" was all Fyrste managed to get out. He'd never been at such a loss for words before. _Doomed. Doomed. All your fault. Anna will die. Everyone you love will die. Everyone will die. Doomed._ He was clenching and unclenching his fists.

The wolf laughed, "As if you needed any help. That might work if you were . . . if you didn't have your powers. You embody _Winter_ , boy. What do you think is at your soul? Your body is simply an extension of your powers, you can change it at will," the wolf's eyes lost their focus and then stared right at Fyrste again, "It looks like you already have been, though you didn't actually change anything permanently. Must I show you?"

"I . . . winter. That makes sense. And _what?_ Permanently? I have been trying!" Fyrste spluttered.

"I take that as 'Show me oh great and powerful Fyrste,' so watch," the wolf looked to the sky again, sitting. He looked at Fyrste and then howled. The sky began to show . . . a memory, but not his, the wolfs. Specifically when he was flipping through the different animals. A visual appeared of the animal, its inner workings, and the will shaped the ice down to the smallest parts before the will joined with it and it became flesh.

"Is this what you meant by 'I am you, but not quite'?" Fyrste was awed.

"Those aren't the exact words, but yes. This works outside of your mind as well. I don't think you should try too much of it, but small changes should be fine. We have a more important matter to deal with though," the pictures melted back into the sky and the wolf lay down.

"The doom, I'm guessing . . ." Fyrste felt overwhelmed.

"Yes. _The Doom._ Your powers have doubled. Possibly more, it depends on how much tonic you were given. I saw that you have been gaining more confidence and control, but now you will need more. Faster. As we speak you are probably glowing with your magic and frosted over. You can control it. You will be able to control it without worry. You just need to focus on it, you were making progress with the little practice you were doing, but far too slow. Sadly, you must flee the kingdom. Otherwise I fear you will cause irreparable harm. The mountains will be fine, but you must hurry. I will be in the field when you need me. Go."

Fyrste awoke. Doctor Zacharias was on the other side of the room trying to open the door. The entire room was frozen over. Fyrste took the opportunity to find the warmth of the earth, feeling the crystals would probably no longer help. It was fairly easy, considering. He let all of the power coursing through him drain away, even managing to call most of it back from the room. The doctor opened the door and fled. He went straight to the window, it was facing the way he needed to go, after all. He left, not bothering to try to close the window behind him or linger to look back. He couldn't afford to.

# # # #

ANNA

She had to have a dress tailored for the occasion. Her parents were both very silent, but the fabric was itchy and heavy. That or the reason she had to wear it was tearing her up inside. Black was warm in the sun, too.

The Arrendellan flag was draped over the casket, every flower in the royal colors. Everyone in the kingdom was mourning. Mourning for Andrew, the crown prince. That's how it was explained at least. The people knew there was a Crown Prince and a Princess, but did not really know them yet. If they were older they would have had a cotillion, but . . . now Elsa never would. And Anna was taking her place.

She had no more tears to cry at this point. The eulogy was monotonous, and all false. Prince Andrew never really existed, Elsa would never be truly known or remembered and Anna didn't really understand. Her parents hadn't tried to explain. Elsa was gone, he would never come back. The sickness took him.

The casket was lowered into the ground, and Anna dropped her handful of sand in. It looked too bright against the brown of the dirt and the flag. The beach was the best Anna could come to snow and the happy memories she had of Elsa. Snow was his favorite, but they had been to the beach to build sandcastles once and there was no snow in summer. Anna felt like there should be, or there had been at some point in her life. Her parents always said she was too silly for her own good. Her parents just dropped in dirt that had been removed to make the hole. Her mom was crying, but her father just looked . . . regretful.

No one spoke. Anna was silent for a week after, and only spoke after that for lessons.

She still couldn't let go of the idea that he hadn't really died. She thought she would feel it if he did, when it happened. Not just the hole that his death left in her life, her heart.

# # # #

Anna sighed.

It was a little easier, two years later, to handle the grief. Now as the anniversary was coming up, it got harder. She'd managed to return to lessons, even to smile and play. It wasn't the same, but she knew Elsa would want her to move on. Her mother told her so.

At least she was able to make some friends. She wanted to meet the younger guards too, especially the one sworn to her. He avoided her though, and her papa told her to leave them alone. She could watch them train sometimes still, and it was interesting to watch. She didn't know which one was sworn to her from watching, but she would pretend the smallest one, who still managed to win most of the bouts, was fighting to impress her. He moved like a cat, or a dancer. Elsa might have looked like him, if he had brown hair and was older. That might explain why she liked him best.

Today she was watching out the window again, her tutor would be here soon, but until then she would watch the training. _Wait. Where's the boy?_ She was looking at the line of contestants. For the past two years he had been there every day, but she was certain he was gone today.

The tutor opened the door then, and she had her music lesson. She usually loved it, but was too distracted today.

# # # #

FYRSTE

He was very glad he was unaffected by the cold. The mountain tops were still incased in snow and howling winds and anyone else would have frozen to death. Instead, he felt invigorated, freer. That was immediately followed by guilt, remembering the wolf's words.

He started practicing in earnest, adding another two feet of snow to the mountain top in the process before he figured out how to focus the power again. He tried to create an icy-Sven after that and ended up with a really lumpy block of ice. Apparently the increase in power made it even harder to do details, so he expelled some into the earth again. This time he focused on making a butterfly, as intricately as possible. He pictured the icy wings and delicate legs and antennae. Instead of pushing as he had been before, he let the power trickle. When he opened his eyes from the intense focus there was nothing in his hands. _I was sure that would work._ He sat on the ground before laying back, frustrated and feeling defeated.

He was about to try to contact the wolf when he felt something land on his face. He snapped his eyes open to find them blocked by some kind of ice. He blinked again but it made no difference. He looked at the ice, it almost looked opaque, not as clear as what he normally made. As he was watching, the ice shifted, almost fluttering. _Fluttering?_ The ice moved further away from his face, creating a small draft as . . . _No, the butterfly? I can't, can I? Living ice?_. . . the butterfly took off. He raised his hand after it, asking it to land. To his surprise, it did. _Aside from the fact that it's made of ice, I wouldn't know it wasn't a real butterfly. It acts like one. It's almost like I can feel it though, with my powers._ He focused on the feeling, and he realized he could feel it. He could also feel the snow around him, every flake. He could feel the cold and the wind, like he were part of it. _According to the wolf I might be._ Using this awareness he tried to make another butterfly, feeling the ice weave together as he pictured it. The feeling was intoxicating, and he continued making butterflies. He could feel every single one, and decided to stop after he made nine of them. _I probably shouldn't overrun the mountain with ice butterflies._ He opened his eyes again and they were fluttering, their wings catching the sunset and reflecting fiery colors. _Sunset? I didn't realize that much time passed._ He felt like he had more control over his powers now, but not enough to return to the castle, or even leave the mountain.

Sighing he dug a hole in the snow, intending to make a bed that way. The ice-harvesters did it sometimes, Kristoff had told him. _Powers of winter. Ice and snow._ He laughed at himself and focused his powers to make a shelter, even including a bed. It was basically just a pile of snow, but he wouldn't get cold and it would be soft. As he curled up to sleep he couldn't help but think of Anna. _Maybe after this I'll finally be safe enough to be friends. I miss her so much. The tonic will probably work for her too, that's what the wolf implied._ He drifted off.

# # # #

He trained every day, from sunup to sundown. After the butterflies and the shelter he tried making all kinds of things. He made a table, a few chairs, and then tried a sword. They were all much better than he'd ever made before.

The new ability to sense the ice more closely really helped. He also practiced trying to control the butterflies, amusing himself by having them fly in different patterns. He even sent them down the mountain some, seeing how far he could sense them. That's how he found out he could sense a bit of the world around the butterflies as well, it wasn't quite seeing, but he knew where it was and was more than a little surprised when he discovered he could fly a butterfly all the way to Arendelle. He didn't dare go further and had it head back.

He wanted to see if he could making any other creatures, but he didn't feel comfortable trying anything large yet. He decided he would try to make the bird again, for Anna. His heart squeezed, but he kept his focus this time. He wove snow and ice into the bird, feeling instinctively that solid ice would be too heavy. This way the bird would also be snowy white instead of unsettlingly clear. He shaped each feather and the curve of the beak. The feathers were interesting to do, it took a lot of focus. When he finished he opened his eyes, the bird spread its wings a little and chirped. _I don't know if I'll get used to that._ He noticed the butterfly was back, so he'd been working for at least two hours. It felt worth it though, the bird looked beautiful. _Anna would love it._ The bird took off then, and circled overhead. It seemed to ask if it could go, to see her. He looked at the bird, it looked like a fairly normal bird, if oddly white. He wanted to let it go, if only so he could track it and kind of see her.

At length, he nodded. He felt out for the bird as it left. _The wind rushed through his feathers, making him want to trill. His eyes were focused on Arendelle, easily visible to him from this height and distance. He couldn't yet make out the people, but that wouldn't be true much longer. Then he could look for the one he was made for, he felt the pull to her, even from here._ Fyrste gasped as he distanced himself from the bird a little. He could actually _see_ from its eyes, and it had _thoughts_. The butterflies were completely different from this. He could make nearly real life, not just a facsimile. The bird had its own desires and personality. _This is crazy._

He was glad now, that he hadn't tried to make another Sven this way. It didn't feel right. He sat down, calming himself to meditate. He needed to talk to the wolf.

# # # #

He was younger, only three or so. Anna looked months old, sleeping in a familiar crib. The air was cold and the King and Queen were looking right at him, horrified. He didn't seem to mind, moving to stroke Anna's little bit of hair. She gurgled in her sleep and they exchanged glances.

# # # #

He recovered from the snippet of memory. It had come this time as soon as he'd entered the field. He blinked multiple times and found the wolf looking at him strangely.

"I'm guessing those aren't normal," the wolf huffed.

"No," Fyrste answered curtly, "I need to talk. I made a couple of things and . . ." he trailed off, unsure how to explain.

The wolf laughed at him, "I know. Did you think winter was only good for death and snow? Life is made in winter as well."

"Well, not death," he felt uneasy at that thought, "I just never expected to . . . create live things out of ice and snow. I can _control_ them!" His voice cracked on the last word, going far higher than expected.

The wolf stared at him, "It would be kind of bad if you couldn't control them. I'm honestly surprised you've made so much progress. Your control is getting very good. You still haven't completed the task you set for yourself though, I see."

"You said it yourself that my control was getting better, soon I _will_ be able to go back. I just have a little more training to go, if you think my control is very good. I thought I was doing okay, especially since I can sense the power better now," Fyrste crossed his arms petulantly.

"Not that task. I should go now. I feel like you will want to check in on a little birdy about now," the wolf's shape collapsed into snow before Fyrste could do anything.

# # # #

ANNA

She was sitting at his grave. She'd done this last year too. Sitting, weeping, and talking to him, "Elsa, I'm sorry. It's so hard without you. I still want to tell you about this year. You know that guard that I told you about last year? Well, he's gone missing. Pretty suddenly and all. He looks like you, I can't help seeing you sometimes in him. No one knows where he went, he was with Doctor Zach before and the poor man seems upset. He's asked to retire. He won't talk about the boy. That happened most recently. You'd be proud of me though, I've gotten high marks with all of my tutors. I've worked extra hard in math to make you proud. It's even starting to make a little sense. I've also started reading some of the books in the library. It's not the same as you reading to me, but the stories are interesting. My favorite is the same as always though I can't bear to read it and ruin the memories of you reading it. Mama is still sad, but she's been getting better too. Sometimes she reads to me. Papa . . . he's not the same, at all. Sometimes he skips meals to work. At least he seemed to like the guard too, he'd talk to him sometimes. After the boy's disappearance Papa spends all his time working, maybe he reminds Papa of you too. Is it weird that even now I can't really believe you're gone? I still feel you sometimes. The winter reminds me of you the most. I built Olaf last winter. I think he misses you too. My hugs aren't as warm without you." She was rambling, but she knew Elsa had never minded. He would always catch everything she said anyway.

She stood up and placed her hand on the headstone, tracing his name. It still said 'Andrew' but Anna hoped he would understand.

# # # #

FYRSTE

Through the bird's eyes he watched Anna trace the name on the grave. He recognized where she was belatedly, _the royal graveyard. Why would she be here though? That headstone is for . . . Andrew the First of Arendelle. Which was her birth . . . but it's got my birthday. Why?_ He felt horror dawning. _They told her I was dead. That's my gravestone. Or is supposed to be. This must be the anniversary._ He could read the day of death when Anna moved, _two years ago, today. She thinks I'm dead. She's thought I've been dead for two years!_ He felt overwhelmed by emotion, almost losing the link with the bird. He remembered every time he'd seen her. She'd been smiling and looked like normal Anna. Was she okay? She was here now, sobbing. He wanted to hug her. He lost the connection then to find himself wrapping his arms around himself. The butterflies all had a reddish tint, flying haphazardly. A wind picked up around him, gathering the snow or creating more, and swirled faster and faster as his thoughts did. _You thought leaving her alone would make it better. All it did was hurt her more! She thinks you're dead. And now you're more dangerous than before. You can't even go back to Arendelle right now. What would even happen if you tried to explain this to Anna, like you were going to. How did you even miss your own death and funeral? More importantly, how did you miss Anna's pain?_ He tried to regain control, stop thinking. He focused on breathing, his breaths were short and shallow. By force of will he made himself breathe deeply, putting all of his effort and focus into it. He used his slight calmness to focus on the power around him, pulling as much of it back under conscious control as he could. This time he could feel the power absorb back into him, as had never happened before. The air ceased and everything was still when he opened his eyes. He could feel the power thrumming within still, and it swirled in his blood and lungs.

On a whim, and partially without any thought, he used the magic to create a creature. He wasn't paying much attention to what went where, he just put all of his energy into creation and filled himself with the determination to never hurt Anna again. He realized he'd kind of started off with a lizard, and that reminded him of Anna's favorite story, about the knight who saves the princess from a dragon. _Oh the irony._ The beast formed wings next. He started to work on the scales, creating each one out of ice. No snow this time, the creature was simply hollow. He kept crafting scales, each calming him down a little more, it was kind of soothing.

He finally finished. He opened his eyes and was astounded when it did as well, the eyes glowing with the blue of his powers. It actually looked a little funny, he'd already made most of the lizard body first, so it was kind of squat. He'd tried to add horns or something to the head, and they just looked like ears. It gave the head a catlike appearance, especially with the eyes. After the initial glow only the slits of the pupils still glowed. Interestingly, the scales looked black the way they were catching the light. It had little fins on his tail too, which Fyrste didn't exactly remember adding. The dragon seemed to be looking at him with just as much curiosity as he looked at it. It wasn't nearly as big as he'd expected either, with how much power he'd put into it. Maybe two people would fit on its back but that was all.

He couldn't help it, with the stress and the exhilaration from using his powers, he burst out laughing when it tilted its head and blinked at him. It looked affronted at that, but apparently he looked funny too and it laughed right back. _I made a dragon. And we're both laughing._ That made him laugh harder, so hard he fell over and curled inward because it hurt his stomach. Eventually his merriment calmed and he looked up, but the dragon wasn't there. He tried to find it by sensing its ice, but his worry over _losing a dragon_ kept him from focusing enough. It wasn't close by, he knew that much.

 **I really like this chapter. Personally I think the parts in Anna's POV add a little extra information. Do you like the dragon? Does it remind you of anyone? (I really didn't do the reference on purpose at first, then I noticed it and well. I added on.) No one has guessed about the titles yet, but that's not really story related. I mean, I try to make them relate to the chapter but it's not super important you know where they come from. Just some amusement for me.**

 **Sorry this is Wednesday not Tuesday, but this is a much better chapter than you would've gotten yesterday.**

 **Please, please, please let me know if I've gotten you confused about the timing. I'll go back in and see what I can do. I tried to make it clear when everything is happening, but …**

 **By the way, even though I'll keep writing this no matter what, thank you for everyone who's followed and reviewed. It makes me feel better about actually posting it for you. I read every review.**


	6. Think About It

Chapter 6: Think About It

 **Thank you for more follows and reviews, it gives me reason to keep going and actually post these.**

 **The dragon looks like Toothless, if you were wondering. Eyes are different, and it's not actually Toothless. I'm not going to try to bring anything but Frozen in.**

 **Wow, I'm sorry this took so long to post. I had to go back and redo the plot. (Darn characters with their own ideas and going off on tangents. Also I just apparently have trouble limiting myself to what I'd already planned.) As of now the plot… well… *shrugs* I'm working on pacing. I've also acquired a bunch of new ideas for plot points.**

 **I think my writing is getting better as I go, and that's the goal, right?**

 **On to the story.**

Fyrste managed to calm down by reminding himself it wasn't a _real fire-breathing, people-eating_ dragon, just one of his own creations and it wouldn't hurt anyone. As he calmed down he was also able to realize it was actually heading _farther away_ from Arendelle. That took away most of the anxiety all at once, but he still couldn't connect with it at all like the bird and butterflies. That also seemed to mean he couldn't tell it what to do or at least _it wasn't listening_ and that was annoying more than anything.

It seemed like it had actually stopped further into the mountain range, though not too far for him. He could get there before the sun set. Sighing he started off, he hadn't really brought much and everything he had now he could make again.

# # # #

He wasn't very surprised to end up in front of a cave. Fyrste had been using the butterflies to make the search a little easier and more exact and the dragon was definitely in there.

The cave was deeper and larger than he expected from the first glance. The dragon probably couldn't comfortably spread its wings in here, but it wouldn't be cramped. Fyrste found the dragon curled on a mound of snow. It actually looked like it might have dragged it in for that purpose. It wasn't sleeping, or at least its eyes shot open when he approached. Fyrste was still startled to see the vivid blue of his magic like that.

Fyrste wasn't so sure how to start a conversation with the dragon, but it seemed the dragon had no such reservations. "This is safer," the dragon's eyes relaxed and its gaze fixed on the ground. The voice was rather soft, which was a surprise in addition to the fact that it said it _out loud._

"Safer?" Fyrste wished he'd stop getting himself into these situations. If anything the dragon seemed to curl tighter in on itself and turned its head further away from him.

"Well, that's why you made me. You were about to go back, or at least lose control over your powers," the dragon looked even more uncomfortable.

"I wasn't going to go back . . ." he forced himself to believe it, "And you mean I could still affect Arendelle even all the way out here?"

The dragon's gaze met his again, eyes widened, "You could still control the bird, could you not? Can you now?"

Fyrste felt more than a little dumb, just because he couldn't see Arendelle he'd assumed it was fine. Even when he could still go back with the ice creations. He felt out for the bird, and was relieved to find nothing, "No, I can't even feel it." His voice was saturated with relief. _I can't reach Arendelle with my powers anymore, so she's safe._

There was silence in the cave for a minute, during which Fyrste made a sleeping area and a chair. Then he blocked off the entrance to the cave almost completely, just in case. There was still a gap near the top so he could send butterflies out or call them in. The dragon watched the process, eyes half-lidded.

"So . . . what now?" Fyrste looked at the ceiling in the cave. He didn't know if he was expecting a response or not. He knew he needed to meditate after today, but he didn't know what to do with the dragon. He actually needed to give it a name too.

There was a pause, then a deep sigh, "I only knew I needed to get you further away."

"Why can't I sense you like the others?"

"I have some of your power. I think it was an effort to keep your control, you might actually be able to give me more. Keep a manageable amount. I can stay here while you go back," the dragon's voice was slow and smooth, almost like it was falling asleep.

Fyrste reached out again, this time not for the feeling of ice, but the feeling of his own power. There was a relatively small amount in the dragon. _That explains the eyes. I did push the power when I made it too._ He tried to see if he could still control that power, swirling it inside the dragon. He was relieved to find that he could.

"That tickles," the dragon's voice was dry.

"Uh, sorry . . . What would you do if I gave you more? How much could I give you?" Fyrste couldn't really believe he was entertaining the idea, but if he could give the dragon all of it . . . _I could go back to Anna._

"The same thing I would do anyway, I suppose. The cave is comfortable enough. I would most likely stay here unless I was needed. I imagine you are thinking you could go back? You cannot give me everything. I am just a construct, after all. You made me empty, so you could fill that space but I could hold no more," the dragon sounded almost bored.

"I'm smaller than you though! How could I have more power than you could hold?"

"You're special. I do not know more than that," the tone allowed no response.

"If I fill you up would I be able to go back? I don't feel any weaker from what I gave you already, no less powerful," Fyrste wouldn't go back if it were still so unsafe.

"You do know that I do not know much correct? I know how I was made, why and what to do to achieve my purpose . . . but that . . . I do not know. I said 'might' for a reason," the dragon's tone was sharp.

Fyrste appropriately interpreted that as the end of the conversation. He forced himself to relax and meditate.

# # # #

There was a faint breeze, slightly chilly for the summer.

It carried a conversation, "What are we to do?" That was the Queen! Fyrste listened more closely.

"We knew there was a price in the beginning. Is he not worth it?" the King said.

"Well, he is. I mean, how are we to explain this? To Kai, Gerda?" the Queen's voice was harder to hear now, the breeze fading.

"Perhaps it is not so bad, the thing meant no harm . . . helped in fact," the King's last words were barely a whisper. The breeze was gone, replaced by the warmth of the summer night.

# # # #

The wolf looked impatient this time.

"I can't control them, stop looking at me like that," Fyrste was more than a little irritated himself, "Just look at my memories, there's a dragon."

The wolf was silent for a moment, "I don't think this is the answer you need. You should know by now you do more than hold the power," he saw the incomprehension on Fyrste's face, "I told you your power increased because you can now _access_ more at once. Whether the beast holds some or not it does not change the amount you can use. Its creation was, however, a rather good choice in the moment."

Fyrste felt his face fall, "Will it ever be okay for me to go back? To go back to Anna?"

"I think you might find Anna of the opinion that it was instead not okay for you to leave, but yes. It will. What have you been told about fear anyway?" the wolf huffed, "It depends on if you want to continue to hide your powers. May I remind you what happens when you overfill the crystal? How different do you think you are from the crystal?"

"I . . . fear is my enemy? I _have_ to hide my powers. What would people say? And . . . I bet I'm exactly like the crystal. I felt what it was like trying to hold everything in before I made the dragon. It almost hurt, and . . . I couldn't control the power coming but I couldn't let it go. Not without focusing it," Fyrste hung his head and wrapped his arms around his middle.

"There are many kinds of fear, only one is your enemy," Fyrste looked up to see the wolf glaring at him, "I don't know, what _would_ people say? What did Anna say? Kristoff? Think about it, your control is no longer the issue." The wolf began walking away, turning into a contained blizzard and then dispersing as snowflakes while he took the first step.

Left alone in the clearing Fyrste wanted to scream in frustration. _Stupid wolf and stupid me. What fear is it? My 'control is no longer the issue', well great. He did bring up the point that people . . . well, I don't have much to fear there. They might fear me, but Anna and Kristoff didn't, don't. Not everyone will, if I prove I'm good. If that's not the fear, then what?!_ Winds swirled the snow in the clearing at the strength of his frustration and he crouched and looked down, curling into himself. Ice spread out around his feet and he saw himself looking back with widened eyes. _Me . . . my fear . . . of myself._ The realization didn't bring him as much peace as he would have liked. He forced himself to stand, face the storm of emotion. _This is silly._ But he knew it was true. _Why am I afraid of myself? I . . . It's because I hurt Anna. Even if I didn't mean to. Because I lost control . . . but now I have better control, more powerful or not. The wolf said so._ With determination he extended his hand into the wind, he didn't try to stop it. He just felt it. _I don't need to fear anymore. I can keep Anna safe. And Kristoff and Sven. I'm not a danger._ The air stilled, slowly but noticeably calming until snow simply hung in the air. He relaxed further and the flakes drifted back to the ground.

# # # #

Fyrste woke early in the morning, the cave was quiet. The dragon was still lying in the same position and he felt for the power it held. _I hope this works._ He coiled the power up, trying to coax it into a kind of slumber. He didn't want to melt the dragon, but he also didn't want to leave it to its own devices. Hopefully this would keep the dragon in a kind of . . . stasis . . . until Fyrste released it. To his surprise, the power seemed to listen. It became sluggish and when he looked again at the dragon it seemed more like a lump of fresh, white snow, all its features less distinct.

He left the cave, reforming the block behind him, but this time it was thinner. It wouldn't keep the dragon in if he was needed, but it would keep others out.

The way back to Arendelle was even easier than he expected, he just created a sled. He left the butterflies along the way, a kind of chain back to the dragon's cave. He could possibly use them to fetch it, but mostly they would make the way back easier to find.

He felt the bird again rather quickly, apparently he had been just out of range. He was mostly relieved to find it okay. _It didn't melt, even. I guess I can make ice that doesn't melt._ He didn't dare to try to do any more than locate it, though. Even in his element, the mountain was dangerous.

# # # #

As he left the cool mountain air behind and the ice thinned away entirely Fyrste noticed something, he was _hungry._ He had to dismiss the sled because it wasn't going any faster than he could walk anymore. If he hadn't been so focused on the realization that he hadn't actually eaten anything in _weeks_ he would have realized the sled melted away on command, dissolving into snowflakes and melting into the slight breeze. As it was, he rubbed his stomach and grumbled with it. "Stupid, forgetting food."

He hurried into Arendelle, watching the sun rise higher. It was very close to noon and there was no way he was going to miss this lunch.

# # # #

He got a lot of looks walking into the mess hall. He'd managed to evade much notice until that, which he probably needed to report to someone, but he was just late enough for most people to be sitting down. He'd also kind of thrown open the doors in his haste.

Running a hand through his hair he tried to get in line nonchalantly. Conversation still hadn't resumed. He got his food, thankful there weren't any servers at least. It was still silent. Taking a deep breath he turned to face everyone, looking for his friends. Thankfully, they were fairly close and a seat was still open. He smiled and made his way over, sliding into the seat and sighing. His gaze was focused on his plate as he started shoveling food in, too hungry for manners. He really wished everyone would get back to talking. Looking up briefly he noticed everyone was staring, even Lemik and Orri.

"Wha?" he mumbled to them, uncomfortable.

"Fy-Fyrste?" Lemik's voice was a whisper.

"Yes," he swallowed before speaking this time.

"What happened to your hair . . ." Orri spoke up this time.

Coldness settled in his gut as Fyrste froze with his fork at his lips, "My hair?" _God please no. No no no no no._

They both nodded. "It's . . ." Lemik started. "Um . . . light?" Orri offered.

 _I really forgot everything up there, didn't I?_ Affecting calm he finished the bite of food. "I hadn't really looked at it lately," he tries evasively.

That one just got stares. "Yeah, about that . . . _where were you_?" Lemik hissed his question.

"I . . ." Fyrste really should have planned an answer for that, "I was in the mountains?" Despite his best efforts, the end of his statement still trailed into a question. _That's not even a lie, get it together._

"Why?" Orri's eyebrows were drawn together. The word was too loud in the still-quiet room.

"Training," this time his voice was firm, and he said it loud enough to answer the question for everyone in the room. No need to say it more than once, after all. Other conversations finally resumed at normal volume and he let his shoulders relax.

"Aren't you supposed to be assigned to that?" Orri asked.

"Yeah, we got questioned and people were looking for you for at least a week!" Lemik was getting a little loud.

"Well, about that . . ." Fyrste paused to collect his thoughts, "It was kind of sudden. To . . . recover from a visit to the Doctor." He tried to keep the pause short.

They still looked a little skeptical. "Did the Doc do that to your hair?" Orri spoke first.

"Well, no. I was . . . I was born with light hair," he dares to tell them. Lemik opened his mouth, but Fyrste continued, "I was coloring it with something before. I didn't take it with me, so now it's lighter."

They nodded, looking uncertain, but that made somewhat more sense. Fyrste hurriedly finished eating, still hungry but also wanting away. He needed to get used to people again. He also needed to put more of the mixture in his hair, hopefully it was only blonde instead of the even rarer white-blonde he was born with. _I've made a mess of things now._ He was on his way to the barracks to fix his hair as best he could when the Captain appeared in front of him. _Shit._ He tried not to curse, even in his thoughts, but this seemed like an appropriate time. She was glaring quite sternly.

He quickly saluted and she did as well, much more sharply than ever before. She motioned for him to follow and he saw no other option.

As soon as they went into the castle proper he had a bad feeling he knew where they were heading and just who he was going to see.

They stopped in front of the King's study and his stomach dropped, it was just as he'd feared. She knocked briskly on the door.

"Come in," the King said.

She opened the door and shoved him in, closing it behind him. He stumbled and fell to his knees. Instead of getting up, he hung his head and held his fist over his heart.

"Look at me," the voice brooked no argument, even if Fyrste was inclined to give it. He obeyed.

"Do you have any idea what kind of problems you have caused? You essentially deserted your King and kingdom, even if what I could discern from the Doctor's babbling implies it was for the best. As for that, you have shown your powers to him and I am disappointed. Whatever _fool idea_ you were trying should have been communicated to me at least. Your punishment, though it pains me, is banishment. It is the same consequence that befalls _all_ deserters and I cannot show you favoritism. I'm honestly surprised you dared to return. The good doctor couldn't speak at first and when he did he said you were an 'ice demon' and apparently tried to kill him. I don't believe you would do such a thing on purpose, but your powers are officially a danger to my kingdom. Possibly we could discuss your return, provided you master your power," the King finally paused in his speech. Fyrste hung his head, in lieu of a defense.

"From this point forward you are banished from the kingdom of Arendelle," the King said the last sentence in a raised voice. Guards and the Captain entered then and dragged Fyrste away.

He was able to gather his meagre belongings because someone had placed them all in a sack and threw it at his head. He barely noticed, because he was so focused on releasing the buildup of power into the earth. He didn't need to cause any more trouble, and it still seemed to reply to his emotions, which were chaotic.

The guards also escorted him to the gate and pushed him out. He stumbled and started walking, still not paying much attention to where he was going. When his feet led him to the docks and he was jostled by a sailor he was brought back to his new reality.

He needed to decide where to go.

Corona was a possibility, although it lacked snow for nearly all of the year, he had relatives there. _That might not be such a good thing, however._ The Southern Isles were very far away and had no ice or snow. Weselton was very close and had similar weather to Arendelle, but he didn't like what he'd heard about the Duke in passing.

Maybe he should decide what he wanted to do first. That was easier, he wanted to be a knight since he couldn't be a guard. Corona had a few knights last he'd heard, so that would be the best place to go.

He didn't have enough money to book passage, so he did something he never thought he would. He stowed away. He hid in a pickle barrel that was marked as shipment to Corona and sealed it with just enough ice that it would seem stuck but hopefully not cold. Apparently no one bothered to attempt to open any of the cargo anyway, so it was unnecessary. They deserved to have stowaways if that were the case.

After he waited long enough to feel like he was being pickled himself, Fyrste felt someone pick up the barrel. He was unprepared to find himself drowning in the juice when the barrel was tipped on its side. He ended up freezing the liquid right around his nose and mouth and making a tube toward what he hoped would be air. He was grateful when he found the bit of air he'd been making use of before the barrel was manhandled. After sloshing with the pickles for many steps the barrel seemed to change hands, and then he felt awkwardly weightless. He smartly took a deep breath and collapsed the ice straw before he felt his stomach return and a jarring stop. The contents of the barrel swirled mightily and then it all happened again. He counted three tosses and his lungs were burning before the barrel was turned vertical again and set down.

To his horror, Fyrste discovered that he was _upside down_ and he cursed the imbecilic sailors and anyone who ever had anything to do with barrel design. He reformed the ice system again and his lungs were relieved to finally empty and get fresher air. It was still salty and stuffy, but it was a relief. He relaxed into the mostly gentle sway of the ocean and felt other things being placed around him, if the vibrations were anything to go by. He couldn't hear very well through the barrel and pickle liquid.

As he was trying to figure out what to do about his awkward position the barrel was tipped over by something. He had enough time to pull the ice tube back in, but not enough to really get a good breath. It started rolling and his lungs protested. He hit something else and jolted to a stop. There was muffled cursing and the barrel was lifted on one end into a vertical position again. He was more than relieved to find himself right-side-up as well.

Fyrste decided he might hate pickles after this. He also really hoped he wouldn't find out he suffered from sea-sickness.

 **AN: So yeah, there you go.**

 ** _BTW_ : Pickles were not totally random. They were used, especially on long (seafaring) journeys, to prevent scurvy. Why long journeys? Pickles don't really go bad. The ships have fresh citrus at the beginning to help with scurvy and the pickles are for the later journey. Fyrste would have that knowledge (military strategy is half trying to get supplies where they're needed and in Arendelle the Navy is important) and so he picked a place he could feasibly hide for most of the journey if he really needed. **

**Thank you so much to the guest who reviewed last night. You are very correct. And for the latter part… I have plans. I'm mostly working on the development part, if that makes sense? (Also I think age affects it.) Thank you very much, seriously.**

 **Hopefully the next chapter won't be that long of a wait, but… no promises. I'm going to try slowing down a little, if possible. (The pacing of the story, not my writing.) Try to find a good pace so the next part doesn't feel rushed. I've set up a bunch of the arcs already, so that's exciting. :)**

 **I'm putting the other reasons this took so long down here, since I didn't want to put them in the way at the top. Essentially I've got to work around an illness and it's really annoying, but hey, I'm managing. To be completely honest the radio silence I've basically been getting in regards to reviews is understandable but it freaks me out. (I'm thankful for all I get.) I want to make a good story which you want to read and which I want to write. Anxiety makes it really hard to keep posting if I don't know you like it. I do it anyway because I'm stubborn, but it's harder to get things written.**

 **This story is also making me half want to write a bunch of spin-offs where different choices are made in key points, but I'll resist for now. Maybe I'll have one-shots later? I'll focus on finishing this first, don't worry.**


End file.
